


Neko Trouble

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are there for like a second, Blushing, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Everyone loves Kenma, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo is whipped, Kuroo to the rescue, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Morning Cuddles, Nekoma, One Shot, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Kenma wakes up one morning, but something doesn't seem right...He's turned into a Neko?!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	Neko Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute Neko!Kenma one-shot!

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

"Urghh" Kenma groaned, beating the hell out of his alarm clock, trying to turn it off. Kenma turned over so he could see the time.

_6:30 AM_

"Oh shit," Kenma murmured, morning practice starts at 7 and he doesn't want Kuroo nagging at him for being late for the 100th time.

Kenma quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth as fast as possible, took a 10-minute shower and went to chang-

_Wait._

Kenma slowly walked back to his bathroom to see that he had a pair of cat ears?! Then he saw behind him: A long fluffy cat tail.

"What the hell.." Kenma asked himself, astonished by what he's seeing. He tried pulling on his to see if it was real, but when he did, Kenma screeched, but it came out as more of a hiss.

"Kenma, honey? You're going to be late to practice if you're not ready soon!" Kenma's mom yelled from downstairs. Kenma yelled back an 'I'll be down soon' back.

Kenma changed into his practice uniform, got his bag (and PSP of course), and made his way downstairs. 

"Bye, Honey! Have a good day at school!" Kenma's mom kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Mhm, bye." He waved back to his mom, heading out the door. 

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Now, Kenma usually walked with Kuroo on the way to school but, he isn't too sure if he wants Kuroo to see him like this. So, Kenma avoided their usual meeting spot and went straight to school, trying to avoid as many people as possible.

I guess luck wasn't on his side today because Kuroo had spotted him.

"K-Kenma?" Kuroo asked walking towards him. 

_Oh no, fuckfuckfuckfuck_

"Um...H-Hey, Kuro," Kenma greeting him shyly.

"Why do you have cat ears and a cat tail?" Kuroo asked, bewildered by the fact that having cat ears and a cat tail isn't normal.

"I don't know, Kuro. I just woke up like this." Replied Kenma, confused himself.

_Oh my God, Kenma looks so fucking ~~sexy~~ cute. He's going to be the death of me today. _Kuroo thought.

Kuroo looked at Kenma's face to see him blushing brightly, matching perfectly with his volleyball uniform!

_Shit, I must've said that out loud._ Kuroo panicked, but then he saw a small smile on Kenma's face. Kuroo grabbed his hand and they walked to the gym hand-in-hand.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

When they both entered the gym everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. But when their eye's landed on Kenma, everyone gasped.

"KENMA-SAN!! WHY DO HAVE CAT EARS AND A TAIL? I'M NOT SAYING IT IT LOOKS BAD, YOU LOOK CUTE, BUT NOT AS CUTE AS YAKU-SAN, OF COURSE!!" Lev exclaimed running towards Kenma, but Kuroo protected Kenma from the humongous Titan.

"He said he just woke up like this, no one knows" Kuroo shrugged, answering Levs' question.

"Ohhh, okay!" Lev then skipped back to his blushing boyfriend, Yaku. 

"Anyways...LET'S GET BACK TO PRACTICING!" Kuroo clapped, followed by a bunch of 'Yes, captain!''s and they started to practice for the morning.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Around an hour and a half later, everyone was cleaning up the gym: Some first years cleaning the floor, Lev and Yaku picking up the balls, Kai and Kuroo were putting down the net, and Kenma just sitting down in a corner playing his PSP.

What Kenma _didn't_ notice was that Taketora was sneaking up to him.

Suddenly, Kenma felt a hand petting his cat ears.

"W-what are you doing, Tora?" Kenma managed to get out, because oh, this felt so good.

"I'm just wanna see how your ears felt like" Taketora shrugged, continuing to pet his ears. By now everything stopped what they were doing, and began trudging over to them.

"C-can, I?" Inuoka asked softly.

_No, please don't._

"Sure!" Taketora exclaimed before Kenma could even complain. 

Now Kenma had a pair of hands petting him and he couldn't contain the sounds that came out of his mouth.

_"Prrrrrrr...mrm...Prrrrrrrrrr"_

Everyone just stopped the second they heard that sound come out of Kenma's mouth.

"D-Did, Kenma-san just purr?!" Lev exclaimed.

Kenma blushed from all the attention he was getting, curling up to try and make himself seem smaller. He then looks up a little to see Kuroo staring at him with astonishment and he blushes even more. Kuroo walks up to him and Kenma thinks that he's going to save him from his embarrassment but guess what? He starts petting Kenma's hair.

"mmn..." Kenma groans lightly when he scalp is being perfectly messaged.

"You like that, Kitten?" Kuroo asks with that shit-eating grin on his face. Kenma could only mewl in response.

"Awww, Kenma is so cute," Someone coos in the back, and whoever that was wasn't going to live another day when Kenma gets up.

Kenma then comes to his senses, and swats Kuroo's hands away, but not after a mumbled 'Sorry', he doesn't want Kuroo to think he doesn't like it. (He really, really does.)

Kenma has a big blush on his face by now, and walks as fast as he can, towards the club room.

_What the hell, Kenma! Why did you enjoy that?!_ Kenma thought in frustration, changing into his school uniform. 

He comes out of the club room to see everyone murmuring about something, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what it was about.

Taketora had an evil grin on his face when Kenma came back, stalking towards Kenma. Kuroo to the rescue!

Kuroo stands protectively in front of Kenma. "He probably doesn't want any of you touching, so you guys should stop."

Translated as: "Kenma's mine and if you touch them I'll rip your dicks off"

Everyone hurried away to their respective classes after that.

(Let's just say, for the rest of the day, Kenma experienced the worst day of his life)

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

After their usual afternoon practice, Kenma is waiting for Kuroo to lock up the club room so they could walk home together.

"Today was a nightmare," Kenma huffed, exhausted for all the petting he has received from everyone.

"Well, you do look really cute, so it's no doubt everyone would be on you," Kuroo said, grinning with a light tint of pink across his cheeks.

"I-uh, thanks, I guess." Kenma replies with a small blush of his own, pulling out his PSP to distract himself.

"Do you want to come over to my house, Kitten?" Kuroo asks while they walk back home.

"Sure" Kenma mutters a reply, focused on beating Nargacuga on Monster Hunter.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

When they got to Kuroo's house, Kenma immediately flipped on his couch because he was exhausted from today.

Kuroo chuckled, sitting next to him. Kenma went and curled up into Kuroo, nuzzling his chest.

_I guess he's a little more affectionate now that he's a cat._ Kuroo thought, smiling.

Kuroo then starts to fiddle with Kenma's tail. Kenma yelps but then suddenly relaxes and starts to purr.

"Ohoho, does Kitten like it?" Kuroo asks with that grin on his face.

"Nyan~" Kenma replies but, immediately covers his mouth. His face so red, putting a tomato in shame.

Kuroo blushes because, oh my God, that was the cutest thing he has ever heard

"Kenmaaaaa, you're going to be the death of me," Kuroo whines into Kenma's hair.

"Not my fault." He replies flatly. Kuroo continues whining until Kenma's phone goes off.

**Shouyou:** Omggg, Kenma!!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE, WHAT HAPPENED?? WHY ARE YOU A CAT?!?! (￣ω￣;)

_Image.png attached_

**You:** I don't know, Shouyou. Anyways, how did you get that picture??

**Shouyou:** Ohhh, Kuroo shared it on his Instagram, did u not see it?!? (・_・ヾ

**You:** No...I am seriously going to kill him though. 

**Shouyou:** Noooo, don't kill him!!! You look cute! (╥﹏╥)

**You:** Fine... See you later, Shouyou. Kuroo's nagging me again.

**Shouyou:** Okay!! Have fun! ;)

Kenma flushed at the last message but went to Kuroo's Instagram page to see how many likes the photo of him has gotten.

**571 likes**

**Comments:**

**Brokuto:** OH MY GOD BROOO, KENMA LOOKS ADORABLE?!?

 **Aka.ashi:** Kenma, I didn't know you cosplayed. You look good.

( _I wasn't cosplaying but okay_ , Kenma thought)

 **Kubro:** @Brokuto IKR?! HE IS SO CUTE LIKE, HE IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME. (ΦωΦ)

(Of course, Kenma blushed at that)

Kenma didn't really like attention on him but, since it's Kuroo he'll let it slide.

"Kuro, why did u post of photo of me on Instagram," Kenma asked

Kuroo shrugged, "I don't know, you just seemed so cute!" 

"Well, you're cuter..." Kenma whispered, ever so quietly, but of course, Kuroo heard!

"Awww, Kitten thinks I'm cute? I'm flattered!" Kuroo coos, nuzzling Kenma's hair.

Kenma sighed, but let Kuroo nuzzle into his hair, they just stayed there quietly until Kenma yawned.

"Oh, Kitten? You tired" Kuroo asked.

"Mhm," Kenma hums a reply.

Kuroo says nothing and starts petting his ears again. Kenma purrs in satisfaction, sleeping with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated!! :9


End file.
